Mottrot vs. Mungus vs. Snake vs. Invizable
Wyldstyle: 'Welcome to Amset-Ra's new Fighting Pyramid on Tatooine! '''Audience: '''YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Invizable: '''Before we get to the battle, we need to have an... ''Egyptian Guitar Solo! 'Wyldstyle: '''No, not that. Before we get to the battle, we need to mention the many sponsors of this new pyramid. '''Invizable: '''Can we mention them in a song? '''Dr. Inferno: '''No! '''Invizable: '''Oh... Thank you Mr. Jabba! Your money gave us our penumbra! '''Wyldstyle: '''Stop. Now, let's see... Ah yes! Our sponsors! '''Amset-Ra: '''MY sponsors. '''Wyldstyle: '''Yes, well, the sponsors for our new pyramid are- '''Amset-Ra: '''MY new pyramid. '''Wyldstyle: '''Yes, your new pyramid. Any ways, where was I... Oh, right, the sponsors. The sponsors for this new pyramid are Jabba the Hutt- '''Amset-Ra: '''I'm surprised he didn't show up for the grand opening. '''Wyldstyle: '''Would you PLEASE stop interrupting me? '''Amset-Ra: '''No. '''Wyldstyle: '''The Anubis Guards have thrown you into the cellars once, so I'm sure they'll do it again. '''Amset-Ra: '''No they won't. They remember what happened last time. '''Wyldstyle: '''Fine. Have it your way. '''Amset-Ra: '''That was my plan from the beginning. Now hurry up with those sponsors! '''Wyldstyle: '''That was ''my plan from the beginning. As I was saying, thank you to Jabba the Hutt, the Portal Emperor and Lagravis the Lion. 'Audience: '''YAY!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Now let's introduce the fighters! '''Sir Fangar: '''WaAaAaAiIiIiIiITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! You forgot about my gloooooooorious awards! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Actually, I don't think she forgot. '''Wyldstyle: '''Well, I guess we could fit in one or two awards... '''Sir Fangar: '''Glooooorious! I only have two! The first award goes to A Wikia Contributor, who has just shown up on the wiki. '''A Wikia Contributor: '''My name shall not be known! '''Sir Fangar: '''The next gloooooorious award goes to one of the most gloooooorious minifigures, the Great Tygurah!!!!!!!! '''Tygurah: '''ROOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!!! '''Audience: '''AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Well, let's- '''Sir Fangar: '''WAIT! My last award for GLOOOOOORIOUS fighters goes to Alpha Draconis, who fought in Season 1! '''Pythor: '''You sssssssaid you had two awardsssssss, Ice-Brain. '''Sir Fangar: '''Well if I said I had three they wouldn't have let me talk, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSnake-Brain! '''Wyldstyle: '''Now, onwards! To the fighters! '''Audience: '''YAY!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ''Insert Tygurah Roar!!!! 'Wyldstyle: '''In the Red Corner is the most intelligent Mammoth, Mottrot! '''Maula: '''I'm afraid you are ''dearly mistaken. The most intelligent Mammoth is my other son, Mungus. 'Mottrot: '''Mom, this is MY fight! Mungus isn't even here. '''Wyldstyle: '''Actually, he's in the Yellow Corner! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Not so smart now, are you? '''Mottrot: '''Still smarter than Mungus! '''Mungus: '''Mungus is smart! Mungus juggle snowball! '''Mottrot: '''Wow! One whole snowball! '''Mungus: '''Mungus juggle five snowballs! '''Mottrot: '''Wait, when did you learn to count? '''Mungus: '''Mungus build Snow Mammoth! '''Mottrot: '''I've never seen THAT before! '''Mungus: '''Mungus build five Snow Mammoths! '''Mottrot: '''That would have been easier with a cloning device... '''Mungus: '''Mungus juggle five Snow Mammoths! '''Audience: '''WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!! MUNGUS! MUNGUS! MUNGUS! '''Mottrot: '''Hmph. '''Wyldstyle: '''In the Green Corner, please welcome Snake! '''Snake: '''It's good to be back! '''Wyldstyle: '''Are we going to find out what that thing in your chest does? '''Snake: '''Perhaps. '''Wyldstyle: '''In the final Blue Corner, give a round of applause for the reigning Season Champion, Invizable!!!!!!!!!! '''Invizable: '''I am invisible. '''Wyldstyle: '''Well that's obvious. '''Invizable: '''No, I mean, how can you tell it's me if I'm invisible? '''Wyldstyle: '''Because you're Invizable. That's all you ever do. '''Amset-Ra: '''That's true! Now let's here what our silly predictors think! '''Pythor: '''Well, sssssssnakesssssss alwayssssss win, but I'm not ssssssure if Ssssssssssnake isssssss a ssssssssssnake. '''Axel: '''Invizable has won in the past, so he probably has a good chance of winning this battle. However, his opponents look tough. '''Terabyte: '''I'm predicting a pretty good result for Mottrot and Mungus. I'm not sure if they'll get 1st or 2nd, but I can guarantee you that ONE of them will not be the first one eliminated. '''Wyldstyle: '''Talk about ambiguous announcers. '''Dr. Inferno: '''They're staying neutral. Wouldn't want to be on the wrong side, would they? '''Amset-Ra: '''Quit talking and start fighting! ''Goooooooooooooooondola!!!!!! 'Mungus: '''Mungus see one fighter. Mungus beat fighter! '''Mottrot: '''There are four fighters, Mungy. '''Mungus: '''Mungus don't see self. Mottrot not fighter. Vizzie invisible. '''Mottrot: '''True, not true, true. '''Invizable: '''Guitar smash! ''Bash! 'Mottrot: '''Ouch... '''Invizable: '''Gah! My guitar! '''Mungus: '''Mungus use guitar as club! '''Invizable: '''NO!!!! ''Smash! 'Snake: '''Ouch. '''Mottrot: '''You're wearing a helmet! '''Snake: '''And it still hurt! '''Invizable: '''My poor guitar! '''Mungus: '''Mungus fix guitar! '''Wyldstyle: '''Mungus is trying to make a snow-guitar. '''Mottrot: '''Mungus, you can't make a guitar out of snow. '''Snake: '''Construct! ''ClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClick 'Wyldstyle: '''Snake has built 2544 Motorcycle! '''Mungus: '''Mungus use Motorcycle! ''Smash! 'Invizable: '''Ouch... '''Mottrot: '''How did you know where to hit Vizzie? '''Maula: '''With his minifigure detector that he built himself! '''Mottrot: '''What?! I built that! '''Invizable: '''I'll take that... ''Smash! 'Mungus: '''Ouch. '''Mottrot: '''That couldn't have ''possibly hurt you. 'Mungus: '''My feelings are hurting. ''Smash! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Mottrot has been eliminated! '''Wyldstyle: '''Mungus smashed a Snow Mammoth onto Mottrot's head. It seems that the head is the favoured target of smashing today. ''Egyptian Guitar Solo! 'Snake: '''Ah! The music! It burns! '''Mungus: '''Mungus no like music. Mungus smash music. ''Smash! 'Snake: '''Ah! ''BOOM! 'Mungus: '''Aaaaaahhhhhh! '''Maula: '''Mungus!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Invizable placed a speaker system beside Snake, causing the music to burn Snake's ears with its volume. Mungus then tried to destroy the speaker system, hitting Snake in the process. When he did hit the speaker system, it exploded, sending Mungus flying out of the arena! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Snake and Mungus are eliminated! Invizable is the winner! '''Axel, Pythor and Terabyte: '''Yay! I knew he would win! '''Muad'dib: '''What brings you all to Arrakis? '''Amset-Ra: '''Arrakis? We're on Tatooine! '''Muad'dib: '''I'm afraid that is not the case. You have brought yourselves to Arrakis, home of the Fremen, and farm of the Spice. '''Scarab: '''SANDWORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Muad'dib: '''Ah yes, those too. '''Scarab: '''There's one coming right now! '''Muad'dib: '''They always come. ''Pandemonium ensues as everyone tries to escape. In the middle of the desert on Tatooine. 'Jabba: '''Moe planeeto Amset-Ra? '''C-3P0: '''I am afraid I do not know, your majesty. These are the coordinates that Amset-Ra gave us. '''Jabba: '''Wakamancha sleemo! ''End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Mottrot vs. Mungus vs. Snake vs. Invizable? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Voting Poll Results (highlight to see) *1: 33% (1 vote): Crystal Reaper Pilot, Electrolyzer, Master Chen *X: 0% (0 votes) Asajj Ventress Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles